Humans
Humans are one of the native species in Jak's planet. They come in two genders: male and female and appear to have long elf-like ears and are advanced in technology. Their civilization evolved from small villages to large, heavily fortified cities, like Haven. Humans appear to have been both enemies and prey to many other species, like the Lurkers, whom they eventually enslaved, and the Metal Heads, with whom they have fought a three hundred-year-long war. Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, there were a very small population of humans. Almost every elf lived in a town or area and had either a Sage or a mayor to rule and watch over the area. humans and Lurkers were both enemies. The Lurkers were terrorizing the humans, but the animals were too weak and only had a few warriors. The humans in Jak and Daxter have always tended to live in well isolated and protected areas in order to fortify themselves from the wildlife. They have also tamed animals, such as Yakows, who provide them milk and meat. Within a common civilization, humans got along well with each other. Some had their own businesses and jobs, such as mining operations or farms and plantations. They would eventually began to populate and have more advanced technology. Jak II 300 years after the events of the first game, humans have become very technology-oriented and most of their machinery is modeled after ancient Precursor artifacts they have discovered. Some humans tend to be somewhat xenophobic against other species, of which Lurkers are a fine example. This once dominating race under Gol Acheron has now, at least in Haven City become nothing more than slaves, although the situation changed after the death of the tyrant Baron Praxis. Jak 3 By the time of Jak 3, a second human city Spargus, has been discovered, as well as Have.. The Citizens of Spargus are very defensive and will shoot you if you accidentally hit them. They carry weapons and are very proud of their city and would die too defend it. They enjoy watching fights and tasks in the Arena. Spargus is led by the King who gives the citizens orders. A large nation of wild humans known as the Marauders live in the Wasteland and Icelands terrorizing the Wastelanders of Spargus City. Jak X: Combat Racing By the year 304AJD, another human city, Kras has contacted Spargus and Haven. The population exceeds over two-hundred million. Combat racing has now become a major sport in the Jak and Daxter world, but crime appears to be on the rise as violent gang lords rig the sport. The fo Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier By the time of The Lost Frontier, a massive Eco shortage has forced the people of Haven to explore outward, meeting other humans groups. The Eco Pirates are a destructive group of pirates that try to get what ever eco they can get their hands on. A new town called Far Drop led by pirates have a golden statue of the Pirate leader. Humans are still under attack from new creatures that terrorize the town. An aristocratic society known as Aeropa has also come to power near the Brink. Trivia *The only difference between the Jak and Daxter humans and the ones in real life are their huge elf-like ears. *All known humans are Caucasian, except for Sig. Category:Creatures